


Art for "This Mess We're In"

by Shaliara



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Consensual Violence, M/M, Mild S&M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara
Summary: Art for "This Mess We're In" by Kiyaar.





	Art for "This Mess We're In"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Mess We're In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111607) by [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar). 



> Kiyaar's writing always makes me draw. Awesome porn.
> 
> [Also at my Tumblr!](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/74890815661/dont-touch-me-tony-snarls-and-eases-steves)

  
  
  



End file.
